


The Dark Side of Koholint

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [14]
Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: As Link journeys across Koholint on his quest to wake the Wind Fish, he releases and ancient evil. Will he stop it, or will it claim him as it's next pet?





	The Dark Side of Koholint

As the sun beat down the grassy hills of Koholint Island, a young, golden haired boy trudged his way through some bushes, a large steel sword strapped to his back, along with a wooden shield

“Oh Goddess” the boy muttered as he swiped sweat off his brow, finally reaching the top of the hill, sighting as he looked down towards the village in the distance “I swear, I have never seen a damn cloud the whole time I’ve been on this island!” shaking his head, the blonde boy began walking down towards the town, his thoughts flashing beck to how he came to be here. He shivered as he remembered the storm, and the immense heat that overcame his body as the lighting struck against the ship’s mast, setting everything around him ablaze, before falling down and destroying the boat completely

 

“Hoot Hoot!” he heard something crawling from above him

 

“Oh damn it, not him again” the blonde haired boy grumbled as he looked up to see a gigantic brown owl flying right above him, which gilded and landed right in front of him

 

“Hellooo Link” the Owl hooted, staring at the boy’s eyes

 

“Hello Mr. Owl” Link greeted him, rolling his eyes a little

 

“Did you get the instrument? Hoot!” the large bird said, its eyes boring into Link’s head, which made him shiver slightly despite the scorching heat

 

“Y-Yeah, I’ve got it” the young hylian said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small, shiny conch that shimmered, shifting through the colors of the rainbow as he held it out in front of him

 

“Hoot hoot!” the owl screeched, seemingly excited “That is it! The Conch Horn! Hoot hoot!”

 

“Huh, yeah” Link muttered, shifting awkwardly as the owl kept staring at him “Soo, how many of these where there again?”

 

“Hoot, there are eight, as I told you earlier” the owl said, frowning at the blonde boy, who gave him a small smile as he began walking towards the village again, the owl flying right beside him

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just messing with you” Link said, placing the multicolored shell back into his bag as he approached the town’s limits

 

“Hoot hoot” the owl growled as Link stared back at him with a childish grin on his face

 

“Don’t worry. I know where the next instrument is, and I can handle the Nightmares” Link smirked, before turning around and heading for the center of the town, not seeing the owl shaking its head

 

“Hoot, you know not the danger of this island Link, hoot” the bird said before turning around and heading for the skies.

 

 

The golden haired boy smiled as he felt the cobbled ground of the small village under his booted feet

 

“Ah man, I really need a break right now” he muttered as he walked through the trees and buildings, passing by the large weathervane, and waving at the young girl who was standing in front of it, who smiled at him and dashed over to him

 

“Hey Link!” the girl said, slowing down to walk along with him “Did you get what you where looking for?”

 

“Yep” the golden haired hylian said, once again pulling out the multicolored shell

 

“Woah” the girl gaped, reaching for it “Can I try it?”

 

“Sure, go ahead Marin” Link said, handing the instrument to the girl, who smiled at him as she lifted the rainbow colored to her lips and blew into it, a beautiful, deep melodic sound came from its inside, making a sense of calm and peace flow through Link “Hmm, that sounds amazing…” the boy said as the music ran through his ears, washing away any discomforts he felt, like the throbbings of his feet and the way the heat hit him no longer mattered, only the peaceful sensations from the music that Marin was playing mattered to him. He sighted peacefully as he stared at the redhead girl, who kept blowing on the conch, looking at him with a mirthful spark in her eyes before she removed the conch and handed it back to him and giggled

 

“You might wanna close your mouth” she said with a smile “You don’t want flies going in there”

 

“Huh?” Link wondered, blushing as he realised that Marin was right “S-Sorry bout that” he muttered as he wiped his lips with his sleeve, his cheeks still a bright scarlet as Marin laughed again

 

“Don’t worry Link” she said, giving him a pat on the shoulder as she began walking towards the exit of the village “It’s fine”

 

“W-Where are you going?” the golden haired boy asked, his cheeks still red

 

“I’m going to Animal Village” Main explained “I remember what you told me about my dad becoming a racoon”

 

“Yeah, that was weird” Link said, shrugging “He still doesn't think it happen, right?”

 

“Yep” she said, rolling her eyes “He keeps saying it was just a dream due to some bad shrooms he ate” she shook her head in frustration “I can’t understand the way he thinks some times”

 

“I know” Link said, sighting

 

“Anyway” Marin said, looking back at the blonde “I’m gonna head to Animal Village and see if they know anything about what happened to him”

 

“Okay” Link said, nodding at the girl “Be careful”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine” Marin said, turning around and walking away

 

“Oh, and watch out for BowWow!” Link shouted at her “He’s been cranky today!”

 

“Thanks for the waring!” she shouted back before turning left and disappearing behind some shrubbery. Link chuckled a little before turning around and start walking again, waving at the other inhabitants of the town, dashing in between the two identical boys his age as they threw a ball back and forth, who smiled at him and waved

 

“Hey Link!” one of the shouted, throwing the ball at his brother “How are you doing?”

 

“Pretty good” the blonde answered, ducking as the ball flew over him “How are you guys?”

 

“Were doing great!” the brother answered as he caught the ball as Link walked out of the center of the road “Mom’s inside with the baby, as well as our brothers”

 

“Oh, and mom asked to thank you again for the Doll you got her” the one on the right exclaimed

 

“Yeah” the one on the left said “She said the baby’s been a lot easier to handle”

 

“Nice to hear!” Link said with a smile “Tell her it was nothing”

 

“Sure!” both boys said at once, going back to their game as Link kept walking, finally reaching his destination

 

“Made it at long last” he muttered under his breath as he walked into Marin’s house, ignoring the loud snores that came from Tarin’s room as he sat down on the dinner table and groaned, resting his head on the cool wood “I haven’t been this hot in my whole life!” he groaned, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bottle filled with milk and popped the cork off and brought the glass up to his lips and began chugging down desperately, the bright red of his cheeks beginning to go down as he did so. “Gah!” he sighted as he drank the last drop of milk, putting the cork back on the bottle as he left it on the table “There goes the last of the Kakariko milk” he muttered as he reached to the large bowl in the center of the table and grabbed a banana, quickly peeling it as he brought it close to his face “Alright, two instruments down, six to go” he muttered to himself as he dug through his bag with his free hand, his fingers running over everything inside until he felt a bit of rough leather touch them, at which point he grasped it and pulled it out, placing the small leather bound book on the desk, taking a bite out of the banana as he did 

“Okay, now let’s check where the next one is…” he muttered as he opened the book, grabbed the pencil that was inside and flipped through the pages, the words and small doodles of his previous adventure against Ganon flashing through until he reached the proper page. He stared down at the page as he kept eating, a doodle of the owl, surrounded by the eight instruments stared back, the rest of the page littered with paragraphs in Hylian “Okay then, where am I going next?” he muttered as he skimmed through the paper, until he reached the paragraph describing the Bell. Taking another bite out of the fruit, he read where he was meant to go “Alright, according to what the owl told me, the Sea Lily’s Bell is in a place called the Key Cavern” he rolled his eyes as he finished the fruit “Great name, stupid owl. Okay, so according to him, the only way inside is to use something called the Slime Key, which is in the hands of a prince” he sighed as he closed the book and slid it back into his bag before getting back to his feet and walking to his room, removing his boot as he sat in his bed “A prince? Guess I’ll ask around later” he yawned as he laid his head against the pillow, his eyes beginning to droop “I’ll do after a quick nap…” he closed his eyes and began to snore, falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

“Agh” Link yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room, seeing that a small beam of sunlight was still streaming through the open window “Guess it's still daytime” he muttered as he reached down and slipped on his boots before standing up and stretching “Alright, time to look around and see if I can find this prince guy…” he muttered as he grabbed his equipment, strapping his blade and shield to his back before turning around and exiting his room, seeing that Tarin was awake and sitting down on the table, munching on some bananas

 

“Oh, you're awake!” the moustached man exclaimed as he peeled another fruit

 

“Yep” the golden haired boy said as he walked to the door, turning back to the man “Hey Tarin, do you know if there’s a prince around here?”

 

“A prince?” the man asked, looking up from his food “Now why are you asking about that? Are you getting a bit lonely and want to go rescue a cute boy?”

 

“Hum” Link stumbled, lighting up beet red for a second “H-How did you now about-”

 

“Marin told me” the man said as he ate the fruit “I thought you two where up to something, but I when I asked her, she told me you weren't interested in girls. She wasn’t making it up, right?”

 

“N-No she wasn't” Link said, blushing a little at being shoved out of the closet so suddenly “I’m not interested in girls”

 

“Well then” the man said with a jovial smile “I don’t know about a prince per say, but there is a big castle up north, near the center of the island”

 

“Huh, thanks for telling me” Link said as he opened the door, still blushing a little as he exited the house, the chuckles of the moustached man still ringing in his ears. “Can’t believe Marin would just tell him that…” he muttered as he walked through the town, the sun beginning to set in the horizon as he walked through the cobblestone road of Mabe Village, finally exiting the town and arriving in the beach, smiling as he felt the sand crunch under his boots, he reached back and drew his sword, marching forwards and walking north through the cliffs that surrounded the ways up, with only the occasional Chuchu bothering him.. As he swung his balde against one of the small, gelatin based monster, he heard something coming from the left

 

“..lp!..” the sound came from the walls of the cliff, which distracted the young hero from the large jelly he was fighting

 

“What was that?” he wondered “Did someone say som-Uff!” he exclaimed as the Chuchu smashed into him, knocking down to the floor

 

“Blooo” the thing cooed as it began to slither towards him

 

“Grr” Link growled as he stabbed down, his sword piercing through the top of the monster, and as he pulled it out, the jelly deflated like a balloon as a blue liquid spurted out of the wound “Blagh” the boy said, sticking out his tongue as he sheathed his sword “These things are gross” he walked closer to the wall where he heard the noise “Huh, this bit is cracked” he muttered as he studied the rock

 

“...s anyone there?!” the heard a voice shouting from inside, which made his eyes widen “Can anyone hear me?”

 

“Yes I can!” Link shouted, leaning up against the wall itself

 

“Y-You can!?” the voice said, clearly male, said in obvious surprise “Thank the Wind Fish someone finally came along!”

 

“Who are you?” the young hylian asked, knocking his fist against the rock, feeling around for a weak spot

 

“I’m Prince Richard” the voice said after a second of silence, which made Link freeze for a second “The ruler of Kanalet Castle”

 

“P-Prince?” Link stammered as he stepped back from the wall

 

“That’s what I said!” the voice said, clearly annoyed “What, are you deaf?”

 

“No, I’m not!” Link exclaimed in frustration “Now, how the hell did you the stuck in there?”

 

“I have no idea” the voice said “I was just walking around the castle grounds when a huge shadow loomed over me, and next thing I knew, I was in this room”

 

“Room?” Link asked as he pulled out a bomb from his bag “There’s a room behind this pile of rock?”

 

“Rocks?” the prince asked “I didn’t know there where rocks out there, all I see is a huge metal door with no window. That explains why no one could hear me before though”

 

“Yeah, well the rocks look like they just cracked so that might explain it” the young hero said as he placed the bomb on the floor “Stand back from the door, alright? I’m gonna blow the rock up!”

 

“O-Okay!” the voice said, followed by the sounds of footsteps. Link crouched down and pulled out a small piece of flint a steel, striking them and lighting up a the fuse of the bomb

 

“Here we go” he muttered as he stepped back from the black sphere and covered his ears

 

KABOOM!

 

The sound rang through the small canyon, making flocks of birds fly off the trees in fear, and making the hero crack a small smile as he uncovered his ears and turned back to the wall, where there was now a large, smoking whole revealing an enormous steel door with a large stopper locking it shut

 

“A-Are the rocks gone?” the voice rang from behind the door again, much clearer than before

 

“Yep” Link said happily as he walked back up to the door, placing his hands on the cold metal of the blocker

 

“I-Is there a way to open the door?” the person inside asked

 

“Yeah I think so” Link said as he examined the large metal obstacle “There doesn't seem to be a keyhole or anything like that”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah” the golden haired hylian said “There’s just a big piece of metal blocking the door from opening”

 

“Huh” the voice said “I was expecting more than that. A lock at least”

 

“Same here” Link muttered “However locked in there was probably thinking the rocks would the job by themselves” grabbing the bar, the young hero grunted as he lifted the metal, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead

 

“Are you okay?” the voice asked

 

“Y-Yeah, I’m just peachy!” Link hissed as the bar screeched in resistance as it was lifted from the bits holding in place “Gaah!” he shouted as he threw the bar to the floor, a loud clunking noise taking the attention of the prisoner behind the door

 

“Did you remove it?” he asked in a hopeful tone

 

“Y-Yeah” Link muttered, sweat rolling down his face as he turned back to the door “Thing weighted half a ton though”

 

“Considering how much I tried to get out of here, it should have” the prisoner said

 

“Uff, alright, one more bit to go” Link said, grabbing the handle of the large door

 

“Thank you so much!” the voice said “When I’m free, I swear to you, you will be rewarded for this!”

 

“Hmph, nice to know” Link stammered as he pulled on the handle with all his strength, hearing the creaking of the door as the ancient construct slowly inched forth

 

“Keep going!” the prisoner exclaimed, desperation clear in his tone

 

“You...could...help!” Link gasped, his face red from the effort it took to open the door, as the thing creaked open enough for a small amount of light to enter

 

“Oh don’t worry” the voice said, suddenly turning higher pitch and nasty “I’ll help” as soon as that was said, a huge blast of black energy surged out from the door, sending Link flying backwards, smashing him against the opposite wall of the canyon

 

“Argh!” he moaned in pain as his shoulder throbbed. Glancing up, he felt the blood drain from his face as what could only be described as a large mass of inky darkness flew out of the rusty door, swirling around in a mass

 

“Finally!” the high pitched voice cried, emanating from within the cloud “I’m free!”

 

“The-The hell are you!?” Link shouted as he got back on his feet, drawing his sword from his back

 

“Me?” the thing said, its voice shifting to that of a boy his age, with a regal tone to it “I’m prince Richard, ruler of Kanalet Castle” as soon as that was said, the tone shifted back to the high pitch as it began laughing “Gahahahaha, I can't believe you fell for that! It was the most obvious ruse I’ve done in years!”

 

“Grrr” Link growled as the thing mocked him “You're a Nightmare, aren’t you?”

 

“Me? A Nightmare?” the thing said “Now, why ever would you think that? Gahaha, are you normally this dumb or is it due to the bump you just got?”

 

“Shut up!” Link shouted, dashing towards the cloud, swinging his sword. However, he passed straight through the thing, the darkness clinging onto him as he did so, draining his strength and vitality “Gah!” he shouted, swinging his blade in an attempt to hurt the thing

 

“Tut tut tut” the thing said mockingly “You're not dissuading me from what I said earlier, you know?”

 

“Shu-cough-shut up!” Link coughed, feeling as if his lungs where being coated by something “I-I’ll-” the boy collapsed to the floor, unable to finish the sentence as he lay on the floor, wheezing. He glanced up to see the darkness coalescing in front of him, solidifying into a form that made his eyes widen

 

“Well, at least you little act of stupidity helped me out again” the voice said, coming out of the newly formed mouth as the darkness receded, giving way to color. Standing in front of him was an extremely pale boy his age with light blonde, almost white, hair, a tunic and hat colored a deep purple and a pair of black eyes shining with malice as they stared back at him. Link gasped, despite the pain in his chest as he looked at what seemed to be a colored swapped clone of himself

 

“Gehehe!” the Link clone giggled as he patted himself down “This body isn’t too bad, you know? At least you take care of yourself physically, dummy” the clone frowned a little as he grabbed the tunic and stared at it “I’m not so sure about the clothes though, tunics aren’t really my thing. But aside from that, not bad”

 

“Wha-what are you?” the hero wheezed, struggling to keep his eyes open

 

“Well, as you already stated dummy” the clone said “I’m a Nightmare. But, unlike the other, I have a name. I’m Umbra” he took a little bow, smirking at Link as he stared at him before turning around to see the forest at the top of the cliffs “And thanks to you, this island is now my playground!”

 

“N-No” Link coughed, doubling over into a fetal position due to the pain

 

“Oh, don’t worry my little idiot” Umbra said as he crouched down in front of Link “I won’t do anything to you yet”

 

“Uh?” the hero wondered as he looked at the monster

 

“I do owe you for realizing me” the Nightmare said with a nasty smile “So, go ahead and take a nap, I’ll see you in a while” flicking his fingers, a small black cloud flew out to Link’s face, which made him cough even more

 

“Agh-cough- Stop-cough-” Link choked, the world around him beginning to dim as consciousness escaped him

 

“Nighty night Dummy” Umbra said, waving at him “I think you’ll like what you see when you wake up” the monster stood up and walked out of Link’s sight, leaving the boy to wheeze for a few more seconds before he passed out due to the lack of air, leaving him sprawled on the rocky ground of the canyon.

 

Link moaned as he slowly stirred, feeling returning to his body as he slowly got back to his knees, grasping his chest as he coughed, bits if dark matter flying out of his mouth

 

“Oh goddess what did he do to me…” he moaned as he leaned against the cliff wall, the world around him slowly coming back into focus as his breathing stabilized “Alright… I can do this” he muttered as he slowly got to his feet and looked around, gasping at what had happened. The sky was a completely purple, filled with swirling black clouds that were forming around the giant egg atop Tal Tal heights, the darkness clinging to it, turning it pitch black “What the hell…” the young hero muttered as he drew his eyes downwards, seeing that the island itself was changed as well. He walked forward slowly, his eyes flying back and forth as he saw the vegetation around shift and morph, the leaves darkening, the color changing to deep red and black as the shriveled up, falling off their trees and turning into smoke as they touched the floor, only to reform on the trees once again, with no animals jumped from the trees or ran across the floor “T-The island looks dead…” the golden haired hero muttered to himself as he drew his sword, reading himself for a fight

 

“Back!” he heard a voice shout a little further ahead “Back monster!”

 

“Someone’s in trouble!” Link exclaimed, dashing off in the direction off the voice. After running for a few minutes, Link found the person who he heard shout, as just in front of him stood a blue haired boy, seemingly around his age, swinging a large broadsword at a pair of strange, shiny gooey looking monsters, who simply bent out of the way of the blade. Link frowned and jumped down, blade flying through the air until it smacked into the monster

 

SPLAT!

 

“Ew!” Link exclaimed as he pulled his sword out of the monster, a trail of black goo attached to blade “What is this thing?”

 

“Behind you!” the boy shouted, tackling him to the floor as the monster took a swing at him

 

“Oof” Link muttered as he hit the floor, before looking at the blue haired boy with a smile “Thanks”

 

“No problem my friend” he said, getting back to his feet, reading his blade “Shall we fight this beast together?”

 

“Yeah, lets get him” Link said, nodding as he hopped back to his feet, holding out his sword and shield, circling around the monster as the boy took a swing at the thing, which simply slinked out of the way, right towards Link, who slashed at the thing, cutting off its arm and making it stumble backwards

 

“Perfect form, my friend!” the blue haired boy exclaimed with a smile as he took another swing with his greatsword, slicing the in half

 

“Thanks!” Link said, taking another swing and lopping the head off the still flying torso. As the bits of the monster crashed onto the floor, they melted away into puddles of black goo, exactly like the other one

 

“Thank you for your assistance” the boy said, sheathing his greatsword on his back and extending his hand “I am Prince Richard”

 

“I’m Link” the young hero said, grasping the other boy’s hand tightly, letting it go as he sheathed his blade “What’s going on?”

 

“I do not know” Richard said with a frown, crossing his arms as he walked towards the forest “All I know is that a few hours ago, some monster came to my old castle and knocked the door open with some otherworldly magic, and creating more monsters with a wave of his arm, commanding them inside of the palace”

 

“How did you escape?” Link asked, at which point of Richard blushed

 

“W-Well, I was out of the castle” he said, rubbing the back of his head “My servants where getting a little rowdy, so I just decided to leave for a little while…”

 

“So they kicked you out?” Link said in a deadpan tone, at which point the other boy stammered for a around a second before looking back at Link with an ashamed look on his face

 

“Yes, yes they did…” the prince whimpered as the two walked down the forested road, the leaves of the mutated trees falling and reforming around them

 

“This thing is really powerful” Link muttered as the two walked on

 

“Indeed” Richard said in agreement “Whatever this foul beast is, it is much stronger than the other monsters that have been plaguing the area for a month now”

 

“Yeah, I fought something kinda like it yesterday” Link said, thinking back to the quest to the Conch “But that one wasn’t close to this one in strength”

 

“Hm” Richard said as a large, brown brick structure came into view “There it is. My old home”

 

“And where Umbra ran off too” Link muttered under his breath

 

“Umbra?” the prince wondered

 

“That’s the name of the monster” Link explained as the two jogged closer to the castle “He attacked me a few hours ago and left me lying on the ground, with something in my chest”

 

“Aye, that sounds familiar” Richard said, shaking his head “I saw that Umbra do it to some of the soldiers from my castle. He put them to sleep and then dragged them inside” he shook his head “I fear for what that fiend did to the poor man”

 

“Hm” Link grumbled as they reached the gates of the castle, drawing their weapons as the saw more of the goo monsters form in front of them, reaching out towards them, their arms growing longer to reach them

 

“Careful!” Richard exclaimed, hopping back to doge the strike as Link blocked it with his shield

 

“Yeah, I know” Link said, holding his shield up to his head as he dug through his bag with his free hand, pulling out a bright red metal boomerang “Here we go”

 

“Wait, are you honestly going to attack them with that?!” Richard exclaimed as he sliced off the arm off one monster, only for it to reform and attack again

 

“Yup” Link said with a devilish smile as he lowered his shield and threw the weapon, which flew forwards and sliced off the head of the beast, swinging back and hitting another on its way, before landing back on Link’s hand “See?” he said, twirling it around with a smirk

 

“I stand corrected” the prince said, his eyes wide before he turned and smiled at Link “Come, my pointy eared friend, the way forth is open!”

 

“Yeah!” Link cried, pulling out his sword and charging forwards alongside Richard, slicing off the heads of more of the creatures as they entered the castle’s courtyard. But as soon as the duo entered, the ground began to shake “The hell?”

 

“I don’t- Look!” Richard exclaimed, pointing at the door to main hall, which was being covered by shiny black goo, completely sealing it off from the two boys “Damn!”

 

“Is there another way through?” Link asked as he looked around, seeing the puddles begging to slowly drag along the ground

 

“Yes” Richard said, pointing up to the ramparts above “Up there, there is a door that leads to the great hall’s second floor”

 

“Alright then, we go u- Look out!” Link shouted as a large hand emerged from the goo covering the door, reaching towards the boys

 

“Crap!” Richard exclaimed, hopping back to avoid the thing, and taking a swing against it, only for his blade to bounce clean off “Damn it! What is this thing made off?”

 

“I don’t know!” Link cried as he swung at the hand, his sword doing no damage to the thing

 

“We need to move!” the prince cried as he swung again, only for the hand to dodge and smack him, sending him to the ground, leaving him covered in goo

 

“Richard!” Link cried, blocking the hand with his shield. Unfortunately, the shield stuck to the thing’s shiny surface and was ripped from Link’s arm, he rolled under the thing’s swipe and seeing the thing splatting against the wall, dashed over to the blue haired boy “You alright?”

 

“I-I don’t think so” the prince stammered, struggling against the lines off goo that covered him “I can’t break these things!”

 

“Hang on!” Link exclaimed, holding out his sword as the hand struggled to remove itself from the wall

 

“No!” Richard exclaimed, looking at the hand as it pulled itself free from the wall, pulling a few bricks loose as it did “Go! Before that thing comes back!”

 

“I’m not gonna leave you here!” Link cried, preparing his sword, only for Richard to jump up and slamming into Link, knocking him a few feet back. As soon as the golden haired hylina hit the floor, the hand smashed down on top of Richard with a loud splat “No!” Link shouted as he saw a bulge forming on the hand, which began moving down the arm and towards the goo wall. The hand slowly raised itself from the floor and turned towards Link, who ran back to the wall and began digging through his bag “Come on, come on!” he muttered as he saw the things shadow form on the floor “Found it!” he cried as he pulled out a small pink feather “Here goes nothing…” he muttered and leaped, the feather glowing brightly, his whole body becoming seemingly weightless as he flew forty feet into the air and onto the battlements of the castle, the hand slamming down onto the floor a second after. Wiping his brow, he looked to his left to see a door, which he ran to and dashed inside.

 

 

Link panted as he shut the door behind him, seeing that he was in a large room, with a large whole in the center for the large chandelier to hang to the room below

 

“Well, looks like someone decided to come back home after all” the familiar high pitched voice of Umbra rang through the hall, emanating from the floor below, which made Link crouch down and sneak his way forwards, nearing the opening on the floor “What were you planning exactly Richard?”

 

“To destroy you demon!” the regal voice of Richard cried, though sounding slightly muffled

 

“Destroy me?” the monster asked in a mocking tone “You and what army? A bunch of forest creatures? The people of Mabe village?” the Nightmare snorted “Like they could help”

 

“What do you mean, beast!?” the prince shouted back as Link sneaked his way around the room, peeking over the side to see, someone standing opposite to him, wearing a strange suit of what seemed to be shiny black rubber

 

“What is that?” Link muttered as he looked over the figure in front of him “It doesn't look like the monsters from the entrance

 

“Oh, I already took care of those places” Umbra said in glee, which made Link freeze in his tracks

 

“He got to them already?!” Link though in horror, picturing those slimy monster overrunning the town, grabbing and taking away the quadruplets, Tarin and bringing them here

 

“But you” Umbra said, snapping Link out of his thoughts “Your cute, so I think I’ll give you the good stuff” that was followed by the sounds of snapping

 

“What are you-Hmph!” Richard mumbled as something covered his mouth. He leaned over the edge of the whole and looked down, seeing what seemed to be a writhing blue mass on the floor, which began to slow its movements as Umbra walked around it. This went on for around two minutes until the mass stopped moving and fell back to the floor, the goo melting away as Umbra crouched down on top and placed something over the face before standing back and revealing what was below him. A figure clad in a full body blue suit of what seemed to be rubber, with decorated paws at the bottom and a tail laying flat between his legs and a blue mask over his face with a big pair of eyes and fake whiskers, along with a pair of triangular ears on the top of his head, Link couldn’t help to gasp. Umbra had turned Richard into some kind of cat thing. Hearing the sound however, Umbra looked up and smiled

 

“Hello Link” the dark copy said with a smirk “I was wondering when you’d get here”

 

“W-What did you do to him!?” Link shouted down

 

“Oh, kitty here?” Umbra said, poking the figure on the floor with his bare toe, which made the former prince spring up instantly, and began rubbing his head against the monster’s legs “Just made him better”

 

“B-Better?!” Link stammered in horror

 

“Yes” Umbra said, smiling evily “Just as I’ll make you”

 

“Me!?” Link said, just as he felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning around, Link gulped as he saw two figures clad in similar outfits to what Richard had been put in, the only difference being a different color and the masks being of a different animal, the one on the right being brown colored with a monkey mask and the one on the right being white and a seagull mask, and with the gloves made to look like wings “W-Wait! Stop!” he begged at the two, but they did not hesitate however, and grabbed him by his shoulders tightly and dragged him along, bringing him down the stairs “P-Please! Snap out of it!” he begged as the reached the first floor and walked into the main hall, where the two simply shoved him to the floor “Uff!” he grunted as the two grabbed his sword, shield and bag, throwing them aside, leaving him completely unarmed as he slowly got to his knees and stared at the monster in front of him

 

“I’ve been waiting for you Link” Umbra said, walking closer to the boy, who’s cheeks lit up red as he got a good look at his shadow clone “Hm, you like my new outfit?”

 

“Uh..” Link stammered, as his clone was no longer wearing the purple tunic. Instead he was wearing a skintight outfit that covers him from his neck to right above his feet, molding around every single contour of his body, hugging him and showing every single one of his muscles and lines, including his penis, which was standing up and twitching in need. The only part of his body that wasn’t covered were his arms, which were completely bare, except for a pair of big metal shackles that he wore around his wrists, with tattoos of chains running from the shackles up to his shoulders

 

“I know, words don't do it justice” Umbra said with a smile

 

“Wh-What did you do to them?” Link said as he growled at the monster

 

“I just made them better” Umbra said, walking closer to the cat, who was just standing at the corner of the room “Look at him. He’s a lot better than he used to be. A lot more quiet too”

 

“You're sick!” Link shouted, trying to his feet, only to be shoved back down by the monkey

 

“Hm, maybe” Umbra said, turning around “My siblings certainly thought that”

 

“Your siblings? The other Nightmares?”

 

“Yes” Umbra said, distaste clear in his tone “Those fools only care for ruling this place as is, instead of making it better, like I do, so they locked me up in that little cage you found me in. But now, not only do I have the power to make everyone look right, but thanks to you, I can make them think like it too”

 

“W-What do you mean, my help?!” Link spat

 

“Oh, just this little thing” Umbra said, holding out a rainbow colored conch shell

 

“What!?” Link gasped, struggling against the latex figures to stand up “How did you get that!?”

 

“What, did you think I would just leave lying there without going though you're things?” Umbra asked with a predatory grin on his face as he walked closer to Link, running his hands over the shell “This little thing is very handy to have around. Good thing I got instead of my brothers, they probably would have smashed it” he shook his head in mock disappointment “Close minded as always”

 

“Drop that thing!” Link screamed as the two masked people held him down “You have no idea what it can do!”

 

“And you do?” the shadow asked, glaring at the young hero “You think this thing is only good for waking up that stupid Wind Fish. You have no idea of its true power”

 

“And what would that true power be!?” Link sneered. Umbra chuckled and ran his fingers over the blue cat

 

“This” the monster said with a grin as he ran his fingers over the cat “Music has power Link. They can change the way people feel, and in the right hands, it can even changed the way they think and act” he patted the slick head of the cat, who moaned and leaned in to the hand, which sent shivers down Link’s spine. The monster leaned in closer to him, hugging the conch to his chest with one hand as he grabbed Link’s chin with his other “I can make you so much better Link”

 

“L-Let go of me!” the young hero cried, trembling as he shook his head, buut Umbra held on

 

“I don’t think so” Umbra said, letting go of the boy and running his fingers through his golden hair “I think you’ll make a lovely pet. But the question is, what will you be?” the monster let go of him and rubbed his cheek, seemingly deep in thought as he looked him over, before he snapped his fingers with a nasty grin on his face “Oh, I know exactly what to make you!” the monster walked forwards, kicking Link in the chest and knocking him flat on his back

 

“Oof!” the boy exclaimed, the air getting knocked out of him as the monster walked over to him, his latex clad feet slapping against the stone floor of the castle

 

“Let’s get this started, shall we?” Umbra said with a smile as he lifted his arms, his hands glowing purple with dark magic “Don’t worry, you’ll learn to love it pretty soon”

 

“Please don-” Link didn’t get to finish his sentence as Umbra lifted his arms clean over his head, and a split second later, waves of emerald green rubber surged all around him and clung to him, completely enveloping in a giant cocoon, sticking to his body and blocking out most of the lights from outside, leaving only a small amount that was tinted green “No!” he cried, struggling against the rubbery prison. After a few seconds, he heard a light hissing sound and, to his horror, saw the rubber stretch and begin to cling to his clothing, slowly dissolving them and attaching right to his skin

 

“Don’t fight it Link” he heard a muffled cooing coming from the outside of the cocoon “Just let coat you, it will feel great”

 

“Screw you!” Link shouted, struggling even morea against the rubber, only for it to cling more and more to his skin “Let me out of thi-Gaaah!” he moaned as he felt his boots dissolving, the rubber coating his toes, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body, heat flying right to his crotch “Ah ah ah” he panted as he felt the latex dissolved his white tights and cling to his legs, moaning once again as it covered his tights, a tent lifting up in the front of his tights “P-Please, no moreeeeeEH!” he screamed in pleasure as the rubber attached itself around his erect cock, compressing it down and emcampulasting it, leaving him moaning as his erection wasn’t allowed to spring forth as the rubber moved upwards, coating his tummy and chest “Alright” he panted as the cocoon shrank around him “Alright, I think it's doooooooooooo!” he shouted as he felt something small and hard force itself into his ass “Gah! Please, don’t!” he shouted as he felt the thing penetrating, going up his behind up until it touched his prostate “GaaaaH!” he moaned loudly,, lost in a euphoric high as the latex cocoon finally broke and revealed the hall once again, bright light forcing itself into his eyes. Still in haze, the now latex clad boy slowly wiggled his toes and fingers, shivering as waves of pleasure ran through him as he did so

 

“Oh, you look great Link!” he heard Umbra squeal, which made him shake his head, clearing some of the fog as he looked around the room, slowly sitting himself up, looking down at his body

 

“Wh-What did you do to me!?” the hero gasped, both in shock and pleasure as he got a good look at himself. Where there had once been a green tunic with white tights, there was now an expanse of shiny, emerald green. His eyes widened as he looked at his feet, which had been covered by large, three toed paws, making them look like the hind paws of an animal, he slowly raised his arm and gasped as he looked at his hand, where there had once been five human fingers, there where now the four fat digits of an animal’s paw, three for his fingers and one just for his thumb. He wiggled them experimentally and shook as pleasure surged through his body, heading straight for his crotch, where he could see there was now a large bubble instead of a penis, but he could still feel it twitch within its confines, begging for release. He tried to force himself further up, but he moaned as he felt a spike of pleasure hit his ass and he stared down, seeing that sticking out of his butt, was a large, seemingly fluffy green latex tail laying lazily on the floor, twitching occasionally as his butt adjusted to plug that had been forced inside of him “W-What am I?” he asked slowly, every single movement causing him immense pleasure

 

“Your a wolf” Umbra said, slowly walking towards him, holding out his hand “A nice, cute little green latex wolf, but you not finished yet”

 

“N-Not finished?” Link gasped, as he felt even more arousal course through him “W-What’s left!?”

 

“You're new face” the Nightmare said with an evil green as he held out his hand, a glob of latex forming within it and quickly shifting into its desired form. Link gulped as it finally stopped, an emerald green mask of a wolf staring back at him, a long green muzzle on the front and a pair of pointed ears sticking out of the front, and without saying a word, Umbra turned it around, revealing a large dildo sticking out of the mask, right where his mouth would go, which made him both shiver and blush

 

“P-Please, no more” Link moaned, but his pleas where ignored as Umbra held the mark right in front of his face

 

“Don’t worry, from what I understand, this is the best part” Umbra said, and without warning, grabbed the bulge between Link’s legs, which made gasp in pleasure. Taking advantage, the monster shoved the phallic mask into place, making Link gag as the cock was forced over his, sending waves of arousal through his body once again

 

“Hmph!” he gurgled as his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the latex spread from the mask and cover his head, covering his ears, which temporarily blocked out all sound from the world until it returned, now coming from the top of his head as well as dissolving his hair as it went along, clinging to his scalp as it reached to his neck, finally reaching the end of the bodysuit and melding with it, leaving Link sealed within the suit permanently. Blinking rapidly, Link looked forward and tried to gasp, which only resulted in sending even more pleasure through his body, as in front of him, was a floating mirror, begin held aloft by purple magic

 

“Go ahead” he heard the voice of Umbra whisper into his new wolf ear, and Link stared at the reflection in front of him through the large eye holes of the mask. Indeed, his eyes where the only indication that there was a person underneath the latex, as the skintight suit was perfectly smooth, without a single line out of place or indication of where it could be opened, as his new face was covered by a large green muzzle, with a mouth that was left hanging slightly open and with a large mane of what seemed to be hair. Nervously, Link reached up with his paw and ran it through, shivering as he felt a slight buzzing go over his scalp and down to his crotch, the fine latex fibers seemingly having connected themselves to the nerves on his head “You look great Wolf” the nightmare monster whispered into his ear before walking in front of him, running his hands all over Link’s rubbery form

 

“Hmph!” he moaned, instinctively sucking on the cock in his mouth as the pleasure coursed through him

 

“Well then, are you ready for the last step?” Umbra asked with a predatory grin as he held out the Conch Horn, which made Link’s eyes widen in fear

 

“Hm hmph hm!” he cried, shaking his head, shivering due to the pleasure the act caused

 

“Glad to hear it!” Umbra said with nasty smirk as he stood up and took a deep breath

 

“Hmph!” Link cried, jumping to his feet and trying to run at the monster, only to fall flat on his knees as a euphoric sense of pleasure ran through him, leaving him completely immobilized as he stared at the monster, who placed his lips on the instrument, which instantly shifted colors to a nasty shade of purple as Umbra finally blew it

 

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

 

Link closed his eyes as the sound reverberated through him, coursing through him, the latex trembling along with it, sending even more pleasure through his body

 

“I-Ignore it Link!” he thought, keeping his eyes firmly closed as the monster’s music rang through the whole room “”K-Keep you thoughts from it. T-Think off…”

 

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

 

The sound came once again, even louder than the last time, which made him shiver even more and destroying his thoughts

 

“N-no! Can’t think of the music, d-despite how nice it is. How great it is to listen to to let go of all…” his eyes drooped slightly as the new note coursed through his head, though just as quickly as it came, silence returned and with it, his attention “N-No, snap out of it!” he thought, frowning “I can’t give in to that. I won’t, or my name isn’t….” his thoughts paused for a second as fear coursed through him “Wh-What was my name!?” he panicked as he thought, nothing coming up “T-The song! It took away my nam-”

 

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

 

The tune came once again, wiping away all thoughts from his head, and bringing a fog to his head as it rang through him again

 

“W-What was I thinking about?” he wondered for a second as silence returned to the room and his mind, looking around the room “Well, it couldn’t really be anything too important. Now, I was trying to do something, but what was it?” he furrowed his brow, before his thoughts where once again interrupted by a angelic music

 

BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!

 

“Th-That is beautiful” the boy thought, a dreamy look in his eyes as the music cleaned his mind of everything “Nothing else matters” he though, his memories and thoughts melting away into pleasure, his pupils widening, the only thing he cared about now was listening. The person in front of him removed the source of the music from his lips and looked down with a smile

 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” the figure asked, to which the boy nodded fiercely, shivering due to the pleasure it caused him “Hehe, I can see that” the person crouched and looked him in the eye “Do you know what you are?”

 

“Hmph?” the boy grunted, looking at the figure confused before shaking his head

 

“You're a latex wolf boy” the figure said, running his hand over the latex boy’s crotch, which made him moan loudly

 

“Hmph!” the boy cried, nodding as he thought “He’s right. I’m a latex wolf boy! Afterall, the person who played that music wouldn’t lie!”

 

“Yes, but you're not just a latex wolf boy” the person said “You're a special one, you know why?”

 

“Hm” the wolf boy grunted, shaking his head

 

“Because your my latex wolf boy” the figure said with a smile “You're my little pet, my servant, and you love every single moment of me being your master. You are my little Wolf”

 

“Hmph hmph!” the wolf boy exclaimed, moaning as as he moved around in place as the words cemented themselves into his empty mind as gospel “Yes, I love being your pet master! I love serving and loving you more than anything!”

 

“Hehe” his master chuckled as he stood up, signaling for Wolf to do the same. The green latex boy nodded as he climbed to his feet, shivering as pleasure coursed through for the act, which his master noticed “You felt that, didn’t you Wolf?”

 

“Hmph” Wolf moaned, nodding to his master

 

“That pleasure you feel coursing through you? That feeling of heat that went through right to your bulge?” Wolf nodded again “That’s obedience Wolf. Every time you feel that, it means that you are being submissive and obedient, ad therefore good” his master pointed at his bulge “Obedience makes you feel needy there and that’s good! If you don't feel anything there, it means you're being disobedient, and that you won't feel obedience ever again, and you don’t what that, do you?”

 

“Hmph!” Wolf thought, shaking his head in horror “Why would I want that!? Obedience feels so good! I can’t even image not feeling it!”

 

“Well, as long as you listen to me, you’ll be fine Wolf” his master said, walking away, the emerald latex boy following right behind him as he took a seat on the throne “Come here Wolf, and turn around”

 

“Hmph!” Wolf exclaimed, dashing up to his master and presenting his ass for him. Wolf didn’t know what his master was planning, but he gasped into his gag as he felt him grab his tail, pleasurable obedience surge through his body as his master played with it, moving back and forth, in and out of his ass, sticking his fingers in between

 

“You're a good boy Wolf” his master whispered as Wolf’s eyes rolled back in euphoria “A very good pet”

 

 

============================ One Week Later ===========================

 

 

Wolf sighted as he laid on the ground in front of his master throne, his hind paws sticking up as he waited for his master to return

 

“I miss Master” the emerald latex boy thought as he stared at the door to the upstairs, where he was forbidden to go. Master had been very clear with Wolf that if he ever left the castle main hall, he would stop feeling obedience unless his master gave specific instructions and so far, he had only been allowed up stairs only once, alongside the pet who was permitted to be up there, Cat. Wolf’s eyes shined with happiness as he thought of the blue pet, he was fun to play with. Shaking his rubbery head, the wolf boy turned around and laid on his back, running his hands through around his bulge, shivering at the obedience that coursed through him “Master said if I played with myself when I was alone, I would feel obedient” he smiled as he kept rubbing himself, until he felt the sound of an opening door snap him out of his thoughts. He looked up with joy as he saw his master walking out, and hopped to his feet “Hmph!”

 

“Hello Wolf!” his master said, walking closer to him and running his hands on the latex fur on his head, which made him shiver as obedience ran through him, which made him even happier “I see you where a good boy, playing with yourself, huh?”

 

“Hm hm!” Wolf nodded, beaming at being called good by his master, who simply chuckled

 

“I have a bit of surprise for you Wolf” his master said as he walked over to his throne and took a seat, snapping his fingers. As soon as he did that, the emerald latex boy heard the sound of rubber squeaking and looked back to the door, where there was a blue latex feline walking out onto the hall

 

“Hmph!” Wolf grunted in joy as he saw Cat

 

“Hm!” the blue pet exclaimed back. Both pets looked at the master, who smiled

 

“Go ahead you two, I want you to play with each other” he said, at which both pets smiled and ran to each other, adn without saying a word, Wolf laid himself down on the floor as Cat crawled on top of him, rubbing his paws over Wolf’s chest, which made the boy moan within his gag, but without waiting for a second, the green latex boy reached back and grasped the other’s bottom paws and began squeezing them, making the other boy shiver with pleasure, at which point he leaned down and began rubbing his face against Wolf’s muzzle, which made both boys tremble as the two kept going the same, Wolf rubbing Cat’s ass, who kept playing with the other’s chest “Alright, both of you come here!” both boys instantly jumped off each other and dashed to their master’s side, who was rubbing his penis and looking at the two with a smile “It lunch time!”

 

“Hmph!” Wolf smiled as his master pointed at him first. Wolf crawled forth and leaned in, looking at his master, who reached forwards and grabbed his snout and began pulling it out “Hmmm!” Wolf moaned as he felt the cock inside his mouth being pulled out slowly, until it flew out of his mouth with a loud pop, a trail of saliva connecting the phallic mouthguard and his now exposed face

 

“You're hungry, aren’t you Wolf?”

 

“Woof!” the latex clad boy answered, just as he was trained to do without his mask, at which his master smirked and pointed at his penis. Wolf didn’t wait a second and gently wrapped his lips around his master’s erection and began to gently suckle it, slowly running his tongue over the shaft and bobbing up and down, up and down

 

“T-That’s it Wolf!” his master moaned “Just a little more!” the latex pet nodded and sped up slightly, until his master buckled and came. Wolf drank every single drop if it, savoring all of it as it went down to his stomach, and he kept at it for around five minutes, drinking every drop of semen that came from his master’s never ending erection until his master grabbed his head and pulled it off “Did you enjoy your meal?”

 

“Woof woof!” Wolf answered, licking the remaining seed from his lips. His master smiled and held his mask, so the latex boy opened his mouth to receive it, making him shiver as the fake cock returned to its rightful place, leaving him euphoric with obedience

 

“Now rest while I feed Cat” his master said, pulling out the other pet’s mask as he did

 

“Hmph” Wolf said, nodding as he slowly laid down, flat on his back, one paw running around his bulge while the other played with his tail, keeping the euphoria going. He was an obedient latex wolf boy for master, and he would gladly prove it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! Please leave a comment, since the feedback is a huge part of I write


End file.
